


A quick pop in won't hurt

by Chelle_Bulsara, ChibiGemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle_Bulsara/pseuds/Chelle_Bulsara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/pseuds/ChibiGemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean and Castiel are left in a hotel room alone together??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic with multiple chapters, dirty scene in the next chapter, stay tuned if your as filthy minded as I am :P

Cheap and shit hotels, gruelling hunts and cheap booze, yep another day in the life of a Winchester. 

As Dean sat on the hard and lumpy bed, Sam clicked away at the laptop, trying to figure out what they were dealing with. "Any luck??" He asked his brother, "Could be a spirit or it could be kids messing around again, we wont know till we go round there" Sam sighed, "Oh well, I guess it's my turn to grab some food, do you want anything in particular?".

"Pie." Dean replied bluntly before stretching his whole body and taking over the whole bed.

"No surprise there then" Sam laughed as he stood up, grabbing his jacket and the keys to the Impala "I'll stop by the police station first and see what they have to say about the case, I'll be gone a while, so don't waste away".

"Oh please Sammy, I can survive a few hours without your fine ass" he replied, closing his eyes as he heard his brother laugh before closing the motel door shut, relaxing further when he heard the familiar creak to the opening of his Impalas door and then the roar of that beautiful engine as it sprung to life and then faded in to the distance.

Dean remained on the bed, with no desire to do anything at all, he couldn't even be bothered to grab another beer although the lingering thirst was nagging at him. He had no motivation to shower or even watch any porn, his mind just kept returning to thoughts of a particular angel, Castiel. 

Last time he saw Castiel was when he had tried to get the angel laid with some hooker, man that was a great night, thank god he didn't sleep with her though, wait what?? What was he thinking?? Castiel was his friend, an angel, wait a man, what was he thinking, he decided that he had to get up and have a shower just to take his mind off that angel and his bizarre thoughts.

He stood under the hot spray for what felt like ages, he just couldn't seem to stop thinking about Castiel, and to make things even more difficult he ended up with a raging boner that needed to be taken care of, so much for a normal relaxing shower.

Taking ahold of his shaft he pumped it with one hand whilst playing with his balls with the other, this was typically a daily thing for him, however it was the first time that he had imagined that it was Castiel who was jerking him off and touching him on his balls and everywhere else. With these thoughts invading his mind he found his release quite quickly, having to hold himself up with a hand against the shower wall as the other stroked him through his orgasm.

".. mmpth.... ca....s" he muttered before washing himself for the second time and leaving the shower and then bathroom with just a towel around his waist, only to walk in on the one person he couldn't deal with at this point.

"Jesus Cas what have I told you about randomly appearing??, you need to carry a bell or something man" he growled, hoping to scare the angel away before he does something they both will regret.

"I don't understand the purpose of carrying a bell, why would I need one??" Castiel replied, tilting his head to the side like a puppy would. 

"Erm... Never mind, why are you here anyways? Don't you have angel stuff to take care of?".

"I felt like you were in need of my help, I could here you calling me and I got here as fast as I could, is everything ok? Where is Sam?" Came the blunt reply from the ever so stoic angel.

Dean stood frozen for a second in disbelief, Cas heard him call out his name through an orgasm, oh god this is bad, he needed the angel to leave, "Well erm Sam is checking out a case and getting food and Im ok you must have misheard or something, but I don't need you really, so you can go".

Castiel just looked at Dean with a disbelieving look, "why didn't you go with Sam??".

"Because I didn't want to, cant I have a break??" Dean asked as he started to sort through his bags for some clean clothes, sniffing a few and throwing them in his and Sam's mixed dirty laundry bag. 

"Dean for all the time I have been watching you, you have never taken a break, what is wrong with you? Why have you gone red? Do you have a fever?" The angel asked as he lightly brushed his hand across Dean's forehead receiving a gasp in return, but as he stepped closer to the half naked man he felt something brush against his leg.

Looking directly into each others eyes Dean couldn't help but want to kiss Castiel right there and then, "C... Cas, Im fine I swear, I just need to get dresses so can you leave... like now or just turn around or something man".

"You do not seem fine Dean, why are you acting all skittish, and your heart is beating very fast".

"Urgh, screw this" Dean said as he closed the gap between them and placed his Lips on Castiels, the touch was only feather light but Dean felt no response so he decided to withdraw when he felt the angel push for more, taking that as consent Dean kissed back.

After a minute or so Dean pulled away and looked directly at Castiel, "Shit, Cas Im erm sorry man, I didn't mean to just erm" he stuttered.

"To kiss me??" The angel asked with a confused look on his face.

"Erm yeah, but err Im sor.." he began before being cut off.

"can we try that again?"

Dean couldn't believe what was being asked of him "What??"....


	2. Worth the visit

Was Castiel really asking him to kiss him again?? He just couldn't believe it.

He must have been standing there frozen for a while because the next thing he heard was Castiel sighing and then leaning forward catching him in a kiss, it took a few seconds for his brain to get into gear but when it did he returned that kiss with more fervour.

Dean wanted more from this simple kiss so he licked along Castiels bottom lip to gain entrance but Cas being Cas didn't understand, so reluctantly breaking apart he growled "Open your mouth Cas", and with that the angel responded with opening his mouth and Dean took that as his opportunity to insert his tongue in.

"Mmmpth" was all that could be said for a good five minutes as they kissed, the angel and hunter soon got into a rhythm that suited them both, and fuck it felt good.

Breaking away from the kiss Dean realised that he couldn't turn back now, he had crossed that bridge already and with Sam not coming back for a few hours he thought he might as well show his angel, yes his angel, how it's done.  
Starting with the kisses again he trailed them across Castiel's jaw bone and down his neck, pulling at the Mack that the angel always wore, which fell down around their ankles, before attacking the tie and muttering about there being 'too many stupid clothes in the way'.

Castiel kicked his coat aside and took a step back from Dean before starting to undo his shirt a button at a time revealing his toned abs underneath, it was so slow and sexy that Dean thought the angel was capable of teasing. When the shirt was undone Dean bridged the gap and yanked it off his shoulders before attacking his belt, "gosh Cas I'm so fucking horny right now".

"I am glad that I make you feel this way Dean, now hurry up and get my trousers off they are feeling rather restricting right now" the angel demanded, albeit a little on the shy side.

"Oh baby, Im going to make you feel so good" and with that Dean pushed Castiel towards the bed where he fell back against it and Dean took that opportunity to pull his trousers, socks, shoes and underwear off within a minute.  
Wow!! He would actually stop to brag about his timing skills but he was mesmerised by the angel in front of him, what a perfect body, and its all mine!.

Dean took off his towel from around his waist and threw it to some other place in the room, before crawling up onto the bed and atop Castiel who felt something hard nudge his inner thigh. Dean kissed along the angels neck and down to his nipple giving it a tug with his teeth and then a good suck, making sure he got the whole nub, enjoying it more so when he heard the cute sounds that came out of the angels mouth. 

The hunter began trailing his hands alongside the angels waist, stroking him everywhere he possibly could, slowly teasing him just to get more lewd sounds out of him, he decided to take a hold of Castiel's length, giving it a few tugs before licking along the slit and mopping up that pre cum with his tongue, giving him the sounds he desired.

"Oh Dean, ye..sss"

With a smirk Dean carried on with his task to please his angel, he started with slowly licking up and down Castiels length, half paying attention to the task on hand and the other to the angel moaning and writhing underneath him. Nipping along his balls, he then took his length into his mouth all the way to the hilt and back up again, starting a slow rhythm that he knew would drive them both crazy and he didn't stop there, he reached under Cas and started to tease his hole with his finger, circling the rim, probing at the entrance before circling it again before inserting the tip of his finger.

He slowly pushed the digit inside, waiting for the angel to adjust before moving it slowly in and out of the puckered hole, and when one finger wasn't enough he added the next, continuing with his mouth on Cas's length he added another finger, and soon that seemed hardly enough and they both knew what was to happen next.

Suddenly Dean seemed to realise something "Shit" he said aloud.

" Wha... What is it" the angel pleaded. 

"I haven't got any lube, ah fuck" he growled out, mentally slapping himself. 

"its... its ok, you can just do it, i'll be fine" Castiel breathed out.

Dean thought he was dreaming, he mentally smacked himself on the head for forgetting the lube but also losing his mind seeing an angel underneath him with his legs spread apart wanting to be filled.   
Fuck it.   
"This is going to hurt Babe" he warned. 

"Hurry Dean, please ... I.. I don't think i'll last much longer".

With that Dean aligned himself with Castiels hole and slowly entered him, and oh god that sweet tight warmth surrounding him felt so good, he would love to just stay there forever, safe with Castiel. 

Dean normally had very little patience but for once he stayed still to allow Castiel time to adjust before pulling out gently and pushing back in with just a little more force. As soon as Castiel adjusted to the speed he begged Dean for more until he felt the hunter hit something that sent black spots across his eyes and his body shaking, he screamed louder "wha... what was that?".

"That's the spot" Dean smirked, hitting it again and again as he thrust back in several more times before touching Castiels penis and stroking it along side the rhythm to each of his thrusts.

He felt his angel tense up, coming undone with a silent scream, he came up both of their stomachs, the feel of Cas clenching around his length as he came induced his orgasm, filling up inside the angel Dean gave a few final thrusts before gently pulling out, watching this cum spill out of the swollen hole, leaving them both satisfied.

As Dean laid down beside Castiel he pulled his angel closer , wrapping an arm around him and holding him close before kissing him gently on the head, "That was amazing Cas, I never wanted it to end".

"It doesn't have to Dean, I can always pop in when your lonely" he sighed closing his eyes, listening to the hunters heartbeat.

"Hah I think i'll be lonely quite often then" Dean whispered, and there was no need for words after that, gladly accepting each other they both fell asleep feeling so much better than before.

\--------

Later that evening Dean woke up to the door opening and Sam walking in "It's just me Dean, I got your beloved pie and we were right it was just kids, guess we can move on now, erm... are you ok? Hey!".

Dean snapped out of it realising that Sam was talking to him, "oh yeah, ok, stupid brats, and yeah Im fine, just a little groggy ya know", with a nod from Sam he looked around the room, it was tidier than what he remembered, he was wearing his sweat pants (thankfully) and he had a text message from Cas, hoping it wasn't a dream Dean looked at his phone and smiled when he read his message:

'I enjoyed today, let me know when your lonely and I'll come down, a quick pop in wont hurt'.

Smiling to himself Dean knew that his future hotel stops wont be as boring as usual now, he had his angel to look forward to.


End file.
